someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypastas
Post your Creepypastas here! For a guide on how you ''can write your own creepypasta and add it to the following list, look here. 'Note': Creepypastas marked with an asterik (*) indicate that they have been given the special category of "SOG-Read" and have been read and posted on YouTube by Mutahar.'' Creepypastas marked with a ^ symbol have been elected and won "Creepypasta of the Month" by Team SOG. '#' ~16:9 ~2005 Pokemon Incident, The 'A' ~Ace Combat 5 - The Ghost of Chopper ~Achievement Unlocked: Steam ~Age of Empires: Uncontrolled Player 1 ~Alinktothepast.avi ~All in Your Head ~Always Crying ~Amnesia: The Final Descent ~Anti-Sonic.dll ~Axe, Candle, Rope ~ 'B' ~Banjo's Dream ~Barry's Funeral ~Beasts, The ~BEN: A Friendly Spirit ~Ben's Song ~Beta Black Ops 2 ~Beyond the End ~Bird's Nest, The ~Blade Fighter 2 ~Blood ~Bluemoon.exe ~Boo Boo the Bear ~Buried Alive Wins ~ 'C' ~Call Your Persona ~Cannibal.exe ~Car, The ~Cars: The Death of Lightning McQueen ~Caroline ~Castlevania Melody's Pain ~Castlevaina Simon's Death ~Cave, The ~ChooseYourAdventure.exe ~Club Penguin: Saturday ~Cold Link - Chapter 1: Chain Links ~Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours ~Concrete ~Contagion 4793 (AKA: The Procastination Virus) ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ~Corrupted File, The ~Crash-d Memories ~Creeper, The ~Cry for Help, The ~Cursed Mickey ~Curse of the Fierce Deity ~Curse of the Moon Cave ~Curse of the Little Sisters ~Curse of the Park ~Cynthia ~ 'D' ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Darkness Follows ~Dawn of War: Scrapped Retribution ~Dark Link ~Dark Tower ~Daydream ~Deadman's Pearl, The ~Dead Tower ~DemonVale ~Diary, The ~Disney's River Country ~Dividend ~Doomed Soul ~Doomwheel Forest ~Don't Starve: The Hidden Character ~Donkey Kong ??? ~Donkey Kong Country 3 1/2 ~Door, The ~Dragon Master, The ~Dreamer's Game, The ~Dreamer of Forever ~DOOM45.EXE (Doom Creepypasta) 'E' ~Earthbound Creepy Hacked Rom ~ECCO ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elemental Wars ~Eliminator ~End, The ~Ending Title Screen, The ~Ending Title Screen (Part 2), The ~Eric9494.exe ~Everything Will Be Okay ~ 'F' ~Face ~Fallout 2 Secret Ending ~Fallout 3: Helltower ~Fallout: New Vegas - The Door ~Family Night ~Fighting for Fun ~Fire Emblem: Demonic Stones ~First Kraid* ~First Pikachu, My ~Fitz - A Pokemon Creepypasta ~Forest, The ~For Red's Sake ~Fortress of Doom, The ~Found You ~A Very Freaky Game ~Funnymouth*^ ~Fusion Depths ~ 'G' ~GalanDun_meets_Sonic.EXE ~GalanDun_meets_Sonic.EXE ~Game That Knows Me, The ~Games Will Take Your Life ~Gary Oak's Revenge ~Geemer ~Gelatinous ~Girl VS. Gaming - Part I: Sickly Green ~Girl with the Claws, The ~Glitched Game, The ~Glitch: Final Days ~Glitchman - The Protector ~Gray Cartridge ~GTA - Ghost Town ~Guardian, The ~ 'H' ~Happy Appy ~Happy Wheel ~Harvest Moon : Mineral Town ~Haunted Gaming Lost Episode* ~Haunted Gamer ~Haunted Horror ~Haunted Moon ~Herobrine's Legacy ~Hidden Truth ~Hike ~His Name ~Horse That Was Finally Bought, The ~How it Happened ~How NOT to Write a Creepypasta ~Hurt by Poison ~Haunted Tekkit Server? 'I' ~ILEX FOREST ~I'm the Man ~Infection ~Insanity 101 ~Insanity 101 - Page 2 ~Insanity 101 - Page 3 ~Insanity 101 - Page 4 ~Interrogation, The ~In Times of Need ~Isaac ~Isaac Unbound ~It Has a Rather Lovely Ending ~I Shall Not Yield ~It's Only a Matter of Time ~It's Watching* ~Ixupi ~ 'J' ~Janitor, The ~Jewel, The ~Jingle, The ~Justine B. ~Jeremy's Darkness ~ 'K' ~Kagamine Curse, The ~Kaylee ~Kid Next Door, The ~Killer App, The ~Kirby Mass Deaths ~KiyoshiSNES* ~Knights of the old Republic Beta Room ~Koloktos - Blood-Rusted Devil-Bot ~ 'L' ~Last Letter, The ~Laura ~Lavender Guilt ~Lavender Test ~League of Legends: Something Weird ~Left 4 Dead.exe ~Left 4 Dead 2 Incident, The ~Left 4 Reality ~Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN), The ~Link's Deceased ~Link to the Childhood ~Link's Slumber ~Link To Your Past, A ~Loid's Revenge ~Lucario the Light 'Metroid Corrupted.M' ~Mad Mann Manor ~Magikarp ~Majora's Malice ~Mario.exe ~Mario and Sonic at the Dead Games ~MaskK ~Max Payne: The Murders Continue ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~May I Have This DEATH ~May's Revenge ~Mc Bag ~Mecha Sonic & Knuckles ~Megaglitch, The ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Memory Game, A ~Meowth's Secret ~Meta Knight's Identity ~Metal Gear Morbid - Snake's Ressurrection ~Meta Man M: Passcode of Horror ~Metroid Corrupted ~Metroid Prime 3: Custom (Creepypasta) ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Someone is Watching Me ~Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit ~Missingno Murder ~Mole Mania: The Old Mole ~Mono's Children ~Montros High School ~Mortal Kombat: Tortured Legacy ~Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted ~Mother 3 Porky's Revenge ~Mr. Journal ~Murder Triangle, The ~My Little Pony SNES ~Mysterious Figure, The ~Metroid Corrupted. 'N' ~'N12a19o02m92i.png ~Ned Flanders Creepypasta ~Never Stop Running ~NG Mod Scream4me ~Nice Guy, A ~Night-Lurker, The ~Ninten's Revenge ~Nintendo Dead Land ~Night the Knight in Spiked Armor Came, The ~Nowhere to Land ~NPC DATA RAMPANT! 2956EM (Kingdom Hearts Creepypasta) ~ 'O ~0bl1v10n.exe ~Oblivion: It's Coming For You ~Obsessive Compulsive ~OCARINA OF IIII ~Ocarina of Demise ~Old Fashion ~Omega ~One Minute ~One More Headshot ~Operation: Alpha ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~Other D, The ~Outdated Laptop, The ~Omega 'P' ~Paper Mario: The Door To Doom ~Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ~Phantom Gamecube ~Phantom GameStop ~Pikachu's Rage ~Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure ~Pits Curse ~Place in Legend, A ~Pokemon Abandoned Black ~Pokemon Black, White and Crimson ~Pokemon Bleeding Red ~Pokemon Blood Brothers ~Pokemon Dark Nightmare ~Pokemon Diamond: No Escape ~Pokemon Forgotten Ruby ~Pokemon Gone Green ~Pokemon Graveyard ~Pokemon - The House by the Lake. ~Pokemon - Legend of Dead Beast ~Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black* ~Pokemon Platinum Hack ~Pokemon Possessed Emerald ~Pokemon Red Death Version ~Pokemon - The Three Gengars ~Pokemon Why Me? ~Pokepasta: I Can Be Anything You Want... ~Pool, The ~Prime.exe ~Project Limit ~Prototype 10: Would You Kindly? ~Punched-Out!! ~ 'Q' ~QUEST ~ 'R' ~Rayman GBC GAME OVER ~Red Ruby Nightmare ~Redemption ~Request, A ~Resident Evil 4 Ashley's Death ~Return to Hyrule ~Revenge of the Forgotten (LoZ:AlttP) ~Ring, Ring ~Rival's Revenge ~ROBLOX: Never ~Robot Killer, The ~Russian, The ~Rusted from the Rain ~ 'S' ~S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Lines ~Sad Facade, A ~Sae's Revenge ~Samris ~Screaming Soul, The ~Shattered Bound ~"SHE" ~Sheegoth ~Sewn on Smile ~SF4 Dead Ken ~Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link, The ~Silence ~Sims 6, The ~Sims Free, The ~Sister's Old Friend, My ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: The Third Sanctuary ~Slash Brothers... ~Slender: the 9th Page ~Slender Creepypasta ~Slender: Paranoia Mode ~Slenderman: He's Watching You, The ~Smile Dog ~Soldier Down ~Soldier's Return, The ~Something's in the Mail ~SomeOrdinaryGamers Pasta ~Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ~Sonic 4 Episode Zero ~Sonic Adventure 3 ~Sonic Adventure X ~Sonic Brawl ~Sonic Creepypasta, My ~Sonic Creepy Disc ~Sonic Cursed Adventure ~Sonic Generations: Attack of the Doppleganger Sonic ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Sonic's Lover ~Sonic Rush.nds ~Sonic X-Treme ~Sorrow ~Spectrobes: Lucid Shadow ~Spongebob CFTKK ~Standard Repair ~Station, The ~Steve ~Storm, The ~Stream Error, The ~Suicidal Photographers in GTA: San Andreas, The ~Super Mario Bros.: Level 9-1 ~Super Mario Moonlight ~Super Mario Noshine ~Super Mario Sunshine ~Super MARIO World ~Super Metroid ~Super Smash Bros. Melee: Happiness is Contagious ~Super Smash Brothers Kill ~ 'T' ~Tails Doll: How It All Started ~Tails.exe ~Tails the Third ~Taken by the Tree-Man ~Tape from Treasure Island, A ~Team Fortress 2: Ultimate Edition ~Tears of Parents, The ~The room(scp: CB creepypasta) ~Their Eyes ~THIEF ~Through the Grass ~Through Shadow's Eyes ~Tochukaso Mushrooms ~Tony Hawk's Skate or Die ~Treading in the Garden ~TRITON ~True Horrors of Animal Crossing, The ~Truth About Minecraft,The ~Truth about DICE and BF3, The ~Truth about DICE and BF3(Remake),The ~Truth Hurts, The ~Twins.exe ~ 'U' ~Uboa Mod, The ~ULF 2 ~Ultimatum ~Uncensored Manhunt ~Unexpected Savior ~Unholy Number of Gaming, The ~Unknown Format ~Unknown Player ~Unsavable Silver ~Untold ~ 'V' ~ 'W' ~Wally's Malice ~Wardrobe In The Woods, The ~Warnings ~We All Die at Some Point ~When I Was 13... ~White Noise ~Why? ~Why Did You Leave Me? ~Wicked House, The ~Wii are Twisted ~Wii: Death Wish ~Window ~Wir Mussen alle Juden Ausrotten! Wolfenstein Creepypasta ~World -1 ~World Died Crimson, A ~World Dies With You, The ~World Ends With Neku, The ~Worms.rar ~Wrath of the Fierce Deity, The ~Wrath of the Lamb.exe ~Wir Mussen alle Juden Ausrotten (Wolfenstien Creepypasta) 'X' ~ Xibalba --- A Poem of Death 'Y' ~You're Mine ~Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts ~Your Biggest Fan 'Z' ~'''Zed ( Pokemon Creepypasta) ' '~'''Zelda's Hidden Genocide ~Zelda: Termina's Secret ~Zosan.zip Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Browse Category:Organization